


trouble

by JeanSouth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kitty Ears, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>picking up a stray isn't in Aomine's plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

Aomine isn't very fond of pets. They're worse than relationships because you can't get rid of them, and they take up time and money and space because even the almost-humany ones aren't allowed to work and are just pets (which Aomine doesn't really understand, he's sure if they were raised the same as humans they'd be just as self sufficient, but for some reason the government guys are assholes and won't class them as people) and they're such a goddamn pain.

The house Aomine lives in is okay he supposes, when he takes the time to look at it. It's not huge, but it has a nice kitchen in white and a soft peachy-orange colour. He has two couches too, both soft black leather angled towards his flatscreen tv. But his favourite feature in the house has to be his shower, with its option to become a pressure shower as soon as he wants it to. All in all, he makes enough money playing basketball, and he's comfortable. He's content with life.

Which is why Aomine doesn't need to be picking up any strays. 

The neighbourhood he lives in is nice enough, well lit and relatively crime-free. There's no dark alleyways and the convenience store is close enough for him to jog there and back. When he steps out of the store it's raining hard and fast and it doesn't look like it'll stop at all. The bag of stuff he bought is luckily in plastic, but his clothes aren't so he pulls up the hood to his jacket and takes off jogging.

By the third corner he turns he's gotten into his rhythm properly, so he doesn't really look at the floor until he trips over and barely manages to not rip his bag of groceries.

"Fuck," He muttered, getting up to brush the mud off his hands, turning to see what he'd tripped on. Or who.

The... what was he supposed to call it? Cat? Man? The man in front of him looked about his own age, maybe a little younger, save for pale skin that said he'd never worked a day in his life, and two pretty golden ears that flicked when a drop of rain dripped onto the tip. When Aomine considered the rain, jeans and a light jacket really weren't enough to keep warm.

But he was content with his life. Strays weren't in his go-to plan. Not even strays that looked at him like that. Maybe he had an owner, and he was just lost. One that was obviously a pet (and an uncommon one at that; getting a hybrid was a pain in the ass and usually reserved for the upper class) wouldn't survive on the street to get back to its owner. And anyway, it was a cat. Cats weren't clingy.

"Come on," He sighed, holding out a hand to help him up. Just for tonight. 

-

As it turns out, not all cats aren't clingy. The cat - Kise, Aomine reminds himself - is completely unlike stereotypical cats are supposed to be. He sticks close to Aomine and lets out a soft mewl when Aomine accidentally brushes his ear. 

He's also discovered that Kise has a terrible, bad, no-good habit of staring at him with big honest eyes until Aomine comes over and rubs his ears for a moment. He'd pried out the situation on the way home and gotten his hopes of Kise already having an owner completely dashes. Turns out that it's possible to be allergic to cat-hybrids, and pets don't come before family members.

"Here," Aomine says when he's done with dinner; he's not used to making enough for two people, so he's fairly sure of what he's going to have for lunch tomorrow after overcompensating. To his credit, Kise is completely opposite of fussy cats in that way too, he just downs the soup and sidles onto the other couch to sit next to him.

"Thank you, Aominecchi," Kise purrs to him quietly, kneading his leg with both hands. Aomine's fairly sure it's undignified for him to choke on soup and claim it was a bit of carrot, but he's sticking to his story.

"You have a bit..." Kise trails off after he's done choking, just in time for Aomine to look up and be caught face to face before a soft tongue licked the corner of his mouth. Cats, Aomine decides, are very troublesome.

-

It wasn't really that the biggest problem presented itself until he decided to go to bed, and felt Kise crash into his back when he stopped.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aomine can't help but ask, turning with an incredulous look. There're perfectly adequate couches in the living room, and he's sure he has spare blankets. It's a moot point though, because unlike anyone he's ever played against, Kise slips past him without a second thought and settles himself under the covers until only one soft golden ear pokes out. Fine.

It's probably a lost cause anyway; he doubts Kise is so dissimilar to the stereotypes that he'll actually do what he's told just because he's being told. One of the benefits to having a stubborn cat in his bed is the warmth, though.

It's cold when he undresses, but under the covers to his bed it's already warm, and Kise curls into Aomine's chest with a murmur that he was never allowed to do this at home and had his very own bed. But, he adds with an afterthought, he likes Aominecchi's warmth more.

Aomine is in trouble.

-

The next morning he finds out about Kise's shedule, because he's woken up at a ridiculously early time for a day when he doesn't have practice, and he's vaguely displeased about it.

There's little time to voice his displeasure though, because his lack of participation obviously means nothing to Kise. Kise's purring is almost deafening as he rubs his head on Aomine's chest with abandon, twisting his body in the sheets for a more effective feeling, and Aomine has to admit he's confused. Is it a scenting thing? A sexual thing? The only other time people give him this much body contact is when they're picking a fight or want a fuck.

There's nothing for it though when gently pushing Kise away only makes him turn and come right back again, so he sighs and lifts a hand to Kise's nape, working his fingers over the soft skin there. He's rewarded with an even louder purr and a pleased nuzzle to his collarbone. 

Aomine is never getting out of trouble again.

-

As they go on for days then weeks, Kise decides that his new owner is a little bit stupid. He's scented his new owner (the regular cats next door had been eyeing him too much), and he's marked his new owner (Aomine just looks flustered when Kise leaves bite marks during snuggles), and he'd done practically everything to convey his interest. And Aomine just. Doesn't. Get it.

Kise knows he's not doing it wrong; he has plenty of instincts both animal and human that tell him what to do, and they've never been wrong before. Therefore, the problem lay entirely with Aomine, according to Kise.

He naps during the day, so he's always awake before Aomine, but he waits until the sun is up and it's a reasonable time before he wakes Aomine up to snuggle him for a nice long time and scratch the itch that he has. It's closer to nine in the morning than eight, so Kise decides that he'll have to be even more obvious with him.

It's a not a new experience for Kise to crawl under the covers while Aomine's in bed, but he's never had this intention before. How should he really sit? He settles on his hands and knees, then drops closer to the bed so there's no draft under the covers, and delicately tugs down Aomine's boxers.

Aomine has the same natural skin tone everywhere, and Kise takes a second to marvel at it before he leans down, and sets to work getting Aomine so hard he won't be able to stop Kise. He has tiny sharp teeth at the corners so he's mindful of them, noisily sucking Aomine's cock when it swiftly grows hard. It's bigger than he'd thought it would be now he's hard, and he chokes a little when he tries to take too much.

The sound of Aomine waking is a distinct groan and a hand moving to rest on his head, pushing him down so he can fuck Kise's face. A second hand joins, then they both still when he feels Kise's ears, and Kise damn well hopes Aomine doesn't intend to stop him. 

It's a false worry though, because Aomine just holds on tighter and fucks his face harder until he pulls out, coming on Kise's face without a second thought. 

"Fuck," Aomine mutters from above the sheets, before cool air reaches Kise and daylight makes it easier to see. "What the fuck?"

Aomine looks confused and guilty, but still a little horny at the sight of him, and it takes him a good ten minutes to convince Aomine that no, it's not a sense of obligation that makes him do it, and he was never abused, and he just wants to, damnit, so Aomine should let him, and he's finally gotten through.

"Fine," Aomine says eventually, determination in his eyes after accepting Kise's explenation, but Kise couldn't have expected Aomine grabbing him and dragging him into his lap. It's hardly a bad development, so Kise seizes the moment and takes a long, deep kiss that gets returned twice as feisty.

The quiet noise that escapes him when Aomine rubs at the base of his tail is almost embarrassing, but he can't help leaning forward and lifting his ass, startling a laugh out of Aomine at the mild blush spreading. His tail settles for wrapping around Aomine's wrist.

"You really want it, huh," Aomine didn't even ask, looking more confident in Kise's reassurances that it was his own choice and that he really, truly wanted this. Kise holds on tight when Aomine moves over to grab lotion from his bed side table, and takes the chance of Aomine's neck being exposed to lick and kiss at it. 

He doesn't stop, not even when Aomine's slick finger slides into him, feeling strange, but good. He's never tried it before; never really had the chance to with people that saw him as a pet not a person, but with Aomine he's enjoying it. A second and a third follow when he's ready, and part of him that's still coherent is impressed at the stellar timing. It's all he can manage before Aomine is tugging his hips downwards, and he feels so full and so odd, but it's Aomine.

If he doesn't think about it it's less odd and more amazing, so he takes the time to lean down and get another kiss. Aomine's kisses are good; he's fairly sure he's already addicted to them.  
"Move your hips," Aomine tells him when he's done, while his hands guide Kise's hips upwards and back again, making Aomine draw a short breath. "Ride me."

It's odd at first and it takes a few faltering moments before Kise gets the hang of it, but no one can say he's a slow learner. Before long he finds his rhythm, finds the angle he wants, and loses himself to it. Aomine's hands on his hips are less a guide once he's used to it, and more an added sensation. 

He feels himself already nearing his orgasm when Aomine joins in, obviously at the limit of his self restraint. Aomine's thrusts are quick and purposeful, ending up with Kise holding on for dear life, gasping for breath on every upward stroke. In the end he can't hold out, and lets Aomine bring him to his peak, crying out and tensing when he spills his seed on Aomine's chest.

Through his orgasm he can still feel Aomine fucking him, finger gripping his hips harder until he comes. Kise purrs when he makes himself at home on Aomine's chest and they catch their breath.

"Maybe I should reconsider not keeping you," Aomine teases, resting one of his arms on Kise's waist. It's a nice weight, one he's already used to from Aomine holding onto him at night.

"Don't be silly," Kise replies instead, kissing his jaw - faintly covered in a little bit of stubble - lightly. "I've already decided you're mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is down and I am sad about this.


End file.
